


Swim Good

by tcarriela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sam-Centric, Sleep Sex, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcarriela/pseuds/tcarriela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are in Texas at summer time, not for vacation of course; for a case. But sometimes even Winchesters should be allowed to escape from the crazy summer heat and find a pool to cool down, don't you think? In this fiction they do just that and Dean finds the outcome a little hard to deal with: A gergous, half naked and most importantly, WET Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swim Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first ever fanfiction and I tried to do my best, also you know practise makes perfect so you have to bear with me in this one :) I am a Samgirl and I always love the idea of his beautiful body being cherrised, so here is a swimming fic where we (and Dean) can admire it all we want. Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (ps:the topic "Swim Good" is a song..you'll figure it out;)
> 
> -TB
> 
> ##

SWIM GOOD (by tcarriela)

 

It was one hell of an evening. I mean, hell, literally. The overweight man on old television was talking to no end, complaining about the weather, which was assumed to reach up to 45 degrees around 1 am.

The boys were lying on the king sized bed. More like melting, actually. It was after their rough night with some hungry and young vampires they dialed with almost gratitude, after arriving at the small town in the evening time yesterday. They instantly knew they could not survive a chase in the evening here. No matter how much Dean hated vampires, he was glad they were here to catch one and that the sick bastards would usually show up at night.

Feeling relived that they didn't have any other case to take care of, they were now doing their best to move the minimum, since every movement made their skin crawl and burn with salty sweat. They were doing nothing, not even daring to move, yet they were sweating like a bull under the burning sun, trying to survive the lances.

After what felt like hours, but only minutes later, Sam felt Dean start to rise from the bed.

-"Dude where are you going?"

-"I cannot fucking take this Sammy, I will take a shower or something."

A sweaty Dean was a grumpy Dean.

Sam watched as he made his way to the small bathroom, all the time murmuring like a mad man. Something like "I cannot fucking believe it", "How can it be so hot!", "I will lose my mind". Or all of them together.

But even though Sam hated to admit that, Dean was right. It was so hot that it was hard to even breathe. There were times so frequently, he felt like the air inside the room was actually water. Like everything in this fucking town! Being this hot, he was certain from looking around when they first arrived, the town had local swimming pools that seemed very popular. They even had water skis. He was craving to go there now, even if he hated pools because of being half naked in front of so many people.

He heard the bathroom door open. Dean came out with a small towel wrapped around his muscular hips. Sam saw this scene almost every day and could see the difference all too easily. The usual hot steam of water was not pouring out this time. And Sam damn knew why.

He smirked as he imagined Dean's epic bitch face whenever he had to take a cold shower under other circumstances. He himself was lying in the bed with only his boxers, but he was still very hot. The weather was even causing him a boner.

Knowing he had to take a shower too, he got up from the bed. But as he was reaching to the end of his shower session, he knew from the angry sounds coming from outside, the cooling effects of it would not last forever.

Or even ten minutes.

He had made his decision when he turned off the water and stepped outside. He didn't even bother wrapping the towel, the door was closed anyway. He went straight to his bag and pulled out a swimming trunk, black and simple but tight enough to show off. Which was not his decision, this one was the best he could find in a crappy old gas station market a while ago. Sam knew now that the summer was approaching, so they would need one and he made Dean buy the same one too, just in different size.

He opened the door and stepped outside. Dean was still in the small towel. He eyed Sam and raised one eyebrow.

-"Why did you wear it?"

-"Because we are leaving."

-"To where?"

Really, Dean?

-"Where can it be, smartass? To the pool of course."

-"What pool?"

Sam sighed.

It turned out Dean really did not see the big local pool right by his side while driving slowly. Which was a surprise, Sam thought. Since Dean usually would pick up all the "fun" things in everywhere they went, with his eyes closed. He gave it to the heat. It could make people dumb and slow.

The pool was crowded. All people running from the crazy heat of the day were here, all very happy to finally release the tension, having a good time with music. Dean dipped into the water so quickly; Sam was amazed he didn't try to talk with any of the hot girls around the pool; some lying to catch the sun, some talking loudly. But then he realized most were in the pool to cool down a bit.

Of course.

Sam was always stunned how fast Dean reacted when it came to chicks.

He found himself an empty seat and placed his towel over it and searched around the pool before taking his shirt off. Praying his muscular body would not get too much attention. But even with his shirt on he was aware the girls that they had passed were checking him and Dean out pretty hard. Bothered by heat and having no other choice to find peace, he threw his shirt on the bench and dived into the cold water.

The pool wasn't so deep, Sam was a tall guy so he was usually glad if his feet didn't touch the ground often. It was enough for him. Being in the swimming team of the couple of high schools he went, he was confident in water. It gave him peace. He had had some friends over time, that were scared of it, but he never understood why. Water was his element in this world; calm and refreshing but also destructive when it needed to be. He thought of himself as water. Dean could be the fire, since everything about him was passionate.

Sam was not.

He was quite the opposite from Dean, he was geeky and preferred to be alone with his books. He didn't like attention much. He was his own man, not looking for trouble. Not even looking for excitement. He was good when he found peace in a good book or in silence. He didn't look for attention like Dean was used to getting, he was looking for someone to spend the rest of his life with; which was why he ignored all the stares of the girls around him, and swam and swam and swam. Making sure he didn't forget the styles he learned in the school; which he didn't. After all this time, he was still excellent.

His broad shoulders, actually his whole body was this muscular right now thanks to this sport. When he had hit the puberty and started to grow up like an alien, all long limps and geeky looks, he knew he had to do something about it.

So when he found out he enjoyed water, swimming became his second lover; after the books.

He stopped for a while and looked around to see Dean, who was talking with a brunette chick with long hair, at the other side of the pool. He thought about going there but didn't know what he was expecting. Dean would never pay attention to him while flirting with a chick. So he decided to jump from the trampoline, just like good old times.

He reached the stairs and got himself out. His swimming trunks became even tighter with the water hanging off on them. He turned around and looked over at Dean, the trampoline was by their side, and wished they would not notice him.

It was a wishful thinking.

No one with healthy eyes could miss him. The way his body was so deliciously formed with muscles.. The way the water was dripping down on him would make everyone want to lick them. His broad shoulders and narrow waist was such a perfect combination! And those abs? Leading to that impossibly sharp v-line? Arghh.. These were some of the thoughts that passed through the girls' minds as they watched Sam with longing.

When Sam reached with his big, big hand to swipe his hair backwards, the girls gave the breath they held inside. Now that Sam's face was on show, they could see he was not just a body to die for but his face was a face of an angel too! His pretty eyes, small plump lips and strong jaw was a sight to watch for a life time. He was simply beautiful!

Dean turned to look at the direction the Mary? Martha? stopped talking to look at. This chick was playing the hard to get for a while now, but Dean knew she was way too easy for him to get. He was confident about chicks after all.

He saw immediately what she was looking at. WHO, all the girls were looking at. It felt like the time has stopped ticking. Sam was walking towards them now, water dripping down his body all so deliciously. Dean could understand why they were so hypnotized. Sammy was his brother after all. Winchester blood was handsome, babe!

He felt pride fill up his chest like a balloon: His Sammy was gorgeous.

But soon the balloon blew off. He couldn't tear his eyes from his brother's lips as he licked them slowly. Sam dropped his hand from his hair and suddenly Dean was well aware of the tight swimming trunk Sam was wearing; hugging his muscular hips and groin. He was sure the girls behind Sam were getting a good view of perky ass and long, muscular back.

Suddenly he felt a new feeling, not as pleasant as the first one, fill up his chest. How crazy it was for emotions to change so fast.

It took him forever to realize it was jealousy, a painful form of possessiveness. It took his breath away to feel it. But he easily blocked it out, knowing brotherly love could also lead to jealousy. Children could get jealous of their family members, this was just like that: Nothing more.

Only, Dean's eyes watched as a single water dropped down from the strong left collar bone of Sam's body and travelled down lower; first reached the pink little nipple then the rock hard abs and finally the delicious v-line to disappear into the black swimming trunk. Dean could see the oblivious bulge in there. It seemed, just like almost everything about Sammy, his penis was way bigger than it should be.

He felt his throat close up as he wanted to become that water drop to touch Sammy there… Anywhere... He suddenly felt sick, thinking of his brother like that. What was wrong with him! He shook his head harshly, trying to clear his mind. Was he really sick, or was it because of the heat? Yeah, it must be the heat, Dean thought. There is no other explanation..or a logical one at least.

The heat was messing with his head. God, how much he hated being messed up in the head! As long as he had his mind and his Sammy, he would be alright. He could deal with any pain in the world and still would be okay. Face the scariest things and still would be sane. Still could pretend. But take away his Sammy or his mind, Dean was nothing but an empty shell.

Which was why he felt like one right now, his mind taking the best of him and turning it into his biggest fears; his Sammy into his biggest desires. Dean always knew of course. He always knew his most loved ones would be the death of him. He always knew he would let them kill him.

Just like he knew this was a long lost battle to win.

##

After a short cold shower, Sam was lying on the bed again, in a towel. He decided to read a good book to pass the day, and they would leave the town at night time. He decided to read Dan Brown, since it was very close topic to the historical things he was interested in and it was pretty cool.

He picked up the "Inferno", and drifted into another world with Robert Langdon that reminded Sam of himself.

Meanwhile Dean was in the shower trying hard not to wrap his hand around himself while thinking about him. His baby brother, for god's sake!

Cool water did not help to soften his erection now that he saw Sammy with only a towel hanging low around his hips. He thought of this morning or all of the other mornings of his life, a half naked Sam had never bothered him or affected him like this before! He was losing his mind.

Finally giving in to the sick feeling, he took his dick in hand and harshly pumped it as if to punish. It was already throbbing and its color was an angry red. He thought about the pool, Sam, Sam's fucking body. He didn't know what was happening to him. It never happened before!

Or course Dean, being the nice big brother he is, was aware of Sam's beauty since puberty. He was a Winchester after all! But he never was THIS aware of it, until the fucking pool. It is funny it happened only 15 minutes ago, Dean thought. Now, it felt like his whole life was a lie! He tried to shake the feeling and think of something else.

Mary! Martha? Whatever! Think of her!

He sped up, even behind closed eyes he could see the girl in front of him and where she was looking at. WHO, she was looking at. Damn it!

Dean came apart with Sam's mouth in front of his eyes, pink tongue moving to wipe white come off his lips.

After that was endless regret and pain..

No, not really.

When Dean went out, he saw Sam lying on bed, reading some thick book. In that fucking towel! He didn't look. He turned around instead and picked up his black boxer from the bag, going back into the bathroom. Sam didn't even hear him; the little geek he was.

But Dean was not so relaxed. Somehow he felt different. Every fucking thing felt different. He searched helplessly to find something, something that could keep him distracted until they would leave in the night time. Something to focus his mind into and forget about his sexual desires for his god damn little brother!

Sam was reading a book and he seemed pretty into it. Maybe Dean should read one too? Dean Winchester and a book? Darling, let's not push our luck.

He found what he was looking for almost instantly, lying on the other side of the bed. Recently used, Dean assumed. Maybe he could watch porn? Nope, out of question.

No watching porn next to his baby brother he is lusting over.

He took the laptop and had no choice but to sit at the edge of the bed, most possibly further than Sammy. Only if the weather wasn't this hot, he would be out in the town maybe in the bed of that Mary? Martha? chick; away from Sammy and the sick desire of reaching for him from where he lied.

He decided to watch a movie instead or he could do some research for their next case. A new case would always keep his mind busy. All the information about death and loss, and places and dates..All were too much to understand even with full attention.

The research took him forever to finish, which was something great. When he closed the laptop it was already dark outside; the full moon's light was bright up in the sky, filling into the small hotel room. Dean could see the light on his hands painting them a pale white, just like a ghost's. Just what he felt like, one of that twisted creatures he hunt.

Meanwhile the heat was not any better. It was just a couple of degrees lower since the sunset but the air inside the room was even stickier, making the sweat on his body cold and so very uncomfortable.

He looked at the other side of the bed. Sammy was sleeping for a while now, still in that small towel. The thick book he was reading was by his side, long forgotten. In the moonlight Dean could see the caramel skin of him was an almost pale white too, a different kind of color Dean had never seen before. Making him inch closer for a better view.

He only stopped when he was a choked breath away from Sammy's toweled groin; where he could see some of the soft hair sticking out from the top, the impossibly strong v-line leading them to more secret places, the forbidden pleasures. Sam's musky smell filled his nostrils, making his mouth water with the want to taste. Every cell in Dean's body itched to cross that line right now, knowing so well how easy it would be just to remove that towel slowly and take Sammy into his mouth. "Cock-sucker mouth" he was told since he was 14. Sammy would love it, wouldn't he?

Dean would make him.

He felt himself harden as he eased his hips between Sammy's legs and gasped when his erection touched the sheets. The electricity shot up through his whole body from that little contact. He felt himself shake all over, animal instincts inside taking control over him.

His breath left him as he threw his head and bumped the dry sheets. In the pale moonlight, it felt like he was performing a sex ritual, almost a Hieros Gamos, with Sammy's perfect body laying in front of him in all its glory. It felt like he was possessed; having no control over his body, his mind clouded with the husky smell of Sam's sweat and his own precum.

"Sammy.." he gasped quietly, not being able to stop; his muscular arms burning with the effort to hold him up. His Sammy lying there all so open and easy; like it was a normal thing for them to do; having Dean so worked up between his legs, trying not to sound loud, biting his plump lips bloody.

"Sam.." Dean felt his orgasm start to take over, the burning pleasure between his legs and up to his stomach too much for him to bear. He was sweating all over, feeling hopeless and so very out of control. He lost it all, he knew. But as he had reached to the point of not caring about the little noises weak inside his head anymore, he knew he was not losing control. He was giving it up, to his Sammy.

He came with his dick sliding so deliciously against the damp cotton of his boxers and the dry sheets, throwing his head back hard in a silent plea, the same name to hold on to, on his bruised lips.

And maybe it was because he was trembling so hard and his insides were milky with his own come, or maybe his orgasm hitting him so hard he was left out of breath. But as he came out of that orgasmic haze, he thought for a slightest second he saw the impossible:

Two dark eyes in the moonlight looking straight at him..

THE END


End file.
